TransformersGodzilla: Timetrap
by isoner
Summary: Galvatron's quest for the ultimate weapon violates the timeline one time too many, and Earth must pay the price. Salvation comes from an unlikely source. Please review.


  
[Author's note: The 2010 events take place before Rebirth, following the Transformers cartoon continuity. The 1995 events take place between Godzilla vs Space Godzilla and Godzilla vs Destroyah, and follow the Godzilla Heisei continuity. Following in the Heisei continuity's tradition, the monster Gigan has been upgraded.]  
  
Transformers/Godzilla: Timetrap  
or  
Godzilla v/s Gigan II  
  
2010:  
  
The attack was swift and well planed.  
  
Omega Supreme was in shambles, defeated before even transforming. The first wave of sweeps toppled the rocket ship, while the second wave targeted the rail tracks in front of his tank unit. A few additional moments of firing and the immobilized transformer was rendered inoperable.  
  
Fortunately, Cyclonus thought, the Autobots keep their secret instillation in such remote locations, otherwise there the explosions would have attracted unwanted attention. Over all, the mission was going well. He stepped over the tracks and entered the hanger with the Sweeps just a few steps behind him. Galvatron wanted the experimental ship within that hanger, and by the pit, Cyclonus would secure it for him.  
  
Galvatron received Cyclonus' signal; the ship was secure. He motioned to his hand picked team of Decepticons to advance, but something was wrong. It was too easy. No alarms had been tripped. No alarms raised. The silence itself was taunting him. It was a trap. It had to be. They were walking into one of Prime's traps. HA! Not Galvatron. He would call Prime's bluff and catch him in his own trap.  
  
"I AM NOBODY'S FOOL, RODIMUS PRIME!!!" Galvatron transformed into his cannon mode, and blasted the nearest building. It crumbled to the ground, but otherwise there was no result.  
  
The rest of the Decepticons knew what was going to happen next, and took the only course open to them. They began running for the hanger as fast as they could.  
  
Galvatron fired again, and again in every direction he could think of. Finally his patience was rewarded. He had finally called the cursed Autobots out from their hiding places.  
  
He waited until he could tell which charging figure was Rodimus, and fired a final futile shot, before following his loyal troops to the ship Cyclonus had waiting.  
  
Preceptor cowered against the wall of the hanger, looking in fear at the onrushing Decepticon forces.  
  
Punch stepped beside his commander, Cyclonus. "Ill take care of Preceptor, while you get the ship ready."  
  
"Very well, but be quick about it." Cyclonus replied. The killer instinct Punch displayed convinced Cyclonus more than ever that Skyjack's claim that Punch was an Autobot spy was simple jealousy.   
  
With machine accuracy, Punch walked over to Preceptor. He fired once, hitting preceptor squarely in the chest. Then he made a slight adjustment to his photon pistol, and fired again directly into Preceptor's eyes.  
  
Preceptor lay in stasis lock on the hanger floor.  
  
Cyclonus was pleased. Nothing could go wrong with the mission now. Unless Galvatron went into one of his moods of course. Because unfortunately Galvatron liked to make an entrance.  
  
The hanger door exploded inward and Cyclonus, Scourge and the sweeps had to duck to avoid the flying debris as Galvatron and a squad of Decepticons charged through the hanger and into the ship.   
  
Cyclonus sighed and ran for the ship's bridge. As expected, Rodimus Prime and the rest of the Autobots were right behind them. Not all of the sweeps made it into the ship, but   
Galvatron would make a dramatic speech about the brave Sweeps who stayed behind to cover their escape. Their pounding on the door would echo in his sleep for years.  
  
Now that Galvatron was here, there was one thing he had to know about this operation.   
  
"Set course for Earth, then engage the warp drive. There is some cargo on Earth that we must pick up before completing our journey." Galvatron's voice echoed from the cockpit.  
  
Approaching his leader, Cyclonus asked "My lord Galvatron..."  
  
***  
  
"What is so important about that ship?" Rodimus asked a groggy Preceptor.   
  
"During the war, the Decepticons had been working on a new warp drive system. A Trans-Warp drive system. We perfected it, and that ship was the only prototype."  
  
"So once again the Decepticons let us do the hard work only to steal it from us when we are done." Rodimus was obviously angry for not being able to prevent Galvatron from performing another of his raids. "So exactly what does this Trans Warp do? In small words."  
  
"The Trans-Warp drive system affects time as well as space so that a long distance journey will not take as much time to complete. It makes it possible to arrive at a destination only seconds after leaving. Galvatron could already be on Earth now."  
  
"Great. Forward any information you have to identify the ship to Earth and our other allies. Once we find out where he is, we can decide what to do next."  
  
"Rodimus... Wait a moment. I have a message for you from CounterPunch."  
  
"CounterPunch, isn't he the traitor who shot you?" Rodimus bit back.  
  
"CounterPunch was one of Optimus' most trusted double Agents, Rodimus. He sent me a light encoded message after he shot me... It was... Time Warp."  
  
***  
  
Melissa Fareborne could not believe her eyes. In front of her space seemed to be rippling and contorting in agony. It bent outward and spit out a ship design the like of which Melissa had never seen before. Its hull sported the Autobot symbol, although its over all design looked more like the menacing Decepticon ship designs. It was longer than it was wide, and sported wing stubs on the side, but any other details were lost to the ships speed as it arched towards earth and disappeared over the horizon.  
  
She reached for her radio. Someone on Earth or Cybertron was going to explain this.  
  
***  
  
Ultra Magnus, unsure of Rodimus Prime's mood, stepped carefully into is office. "We have confirmation of the ships destination. It did indeed head to earth. It landed immediately and only stayed long enough to get a new symbol painted on its hull. It also picked up Trypticon."  
  
"Trypticon? This must be a major operation then. How could he fit in the ship?"  
  
Ultra Magnus handed Rodimus a satellite photo that showed Trypticon in dinosaur mode hunched over with his feet on the wing stubs and his arms wrapped around the front section, hanging on for dear life.  
  
"He couldn't, they made him ride on top. The humans managed to get some scanner readings on the warp transition when the ship left. Preceptor looked over their readings and found a few anomalies. He is not sure what it means yet, and is going to turn the readings over to what he calls his insane think tank. We have no idea where the ship is now."  
  
"All right. Let me know what turns up."   
  
Ultra Magnus left, slightly worried at how quiet his leader seemed to have become.  
  
Alone in his office, Rodimus again hit eject on his computer to examine the golden disk he had taken from the archives. It was beginning to make sense, but he still did not want to understand what the message meant. He replaced the disk back into the computer and pressed play on the message.  
  
"This is Megatron, Leader of the Decepticons, and if you are hearing this, it means I have failed. This time."  
  
He paused the recording. Rodimus was afraid he knew exactly where the Decepticons had taken the ship, and he had no way to follow.  
  
***  
  
Preceptor dreaded holding the meeting. It wasn't that he didn't trust the scientist that was going to explain the theories. actually, that was it. That was it exactly. If he let him explain long enough he would propose something insane, which wouldn't normally be a problem, except that this transformer had a way of convincing others of going along with him.   
  
The projects that came out of that office were obscene. Micro transformers, Head masters, Brain Masters, even some ideas about combining Transformers with Organics so that they could transform into organic creature. Not all of their ideas were bad. the reCuperative Repair chambers for example. No way they could work, but still a good idea. Of course their long range plans went into the insane arena again by proposing that all Transformers be equipped with DNA scanners within the next 400 years.  
  
Preceptor made sure he was the first one through the door, no matter what, he must not loose control of the meeting. "Ah, Rodimus, allow me to present our foremost experimental theorist, Wheeljack."  
  
Rodimus stood almost instantly, "Wheeljack... I thought you died during the great war?"  
  
Wheeljack rubbed his chest plate with a distant look in his eyes but said nothing as Preceptor jumped to fill the silence.  
  
"I brought Wheeljack to explain exactly what happened to the ship Galvatron stole, and to provide some guesses as to where he--"  
  
"Galvatron reworked the Trans-Warp engines to travel back in time?" Rodimus interrupted.  
  
Stepping forward Wheeljack answered, "Yes, it looks like that's what happened."  
  
"Is it possible then that Galvatron has gone back in time to kill Optimus Prime before he awakens on board the ark in 1984?"  
  
Preceptor could literally feel control of the meeting slipping away from him.  
  
"No," Wheeljack replied. "There are no unexplained human records of Transformers before 1984." Of course there was certain fossilized evidence that indicated the presence of Transformers long before Human History began, but that was irrelevant to the conversation. "Plus, the distance back in time it is possible to travel is tied to the distance traveled. Based on what we know of his course, if Galvatron is going to some point in Earth's past then he is limited to the last 20 years unless he traveled further away before going back in time, which we know he didn't. He couldn't be any further back in time than 1990."  
  
Rodimus felt the weight of a world lift off his shoulders. the thought of Prime being murdered in his stasis lock without there being anything he could do about it was too much to bear, the thought that all of history would unravel and it all be his fault. "Can you narrow down time frame more exactly to where. or when he is? Not that it matters, even if we knew when he was, we have no way of getting there."  
  
Preceptor saw his chance to take control of the meeting again, and without any harebrained ideas. "I have Rewind going over all the historical datatracks now searching for any clue. I also have a crew working to convert one of our existing ships over to a Trans-Warp drive system."  
  
"Of course, it might be quicker to modify the old Space Bridge." Wheeljack interjected.  
  
Preceptor turned towards Wheeljack in horror. How could he propose such an insane idea?  
  
Worse, Rodimus actually seemed interested. "Explain."  
  
Wheeljack continued, "The space bridge operates by creating a bridge between the central station, located here on Cybertron, to a receiving point by creating a path through other dimensions. If we adjust its harmonics we should be able to create a bridge through time as well as space. And since we already know where all the Space Bridge receiving points on Earth were from 1990 on up to the present."  
  
"Don't be absurd--"  
  
"Do it. Have it ready by the time Rewind locates a probable time frame. Ultra Magnus, assemble a team. Earth like modes are important. Also try to avoid those who were on   
Earth between 1990 and 2005. Metroplex is coming with us too."  
  
Nexus Zero:  
  
" Again we detect time disturbances from Nexus Earth."  
  
"Was that Nexus not closed after the last disturbance?"  
  
"Apparently our direct interference proved as ineffective as our destruct sequence. We detect numerous infractions. While one trace was similar to the first disturbance, none are identical.  
  
"While a Megatron is present in the timeframe, it is not the same Megatron as before and seems uninvolved."  
  
"Clearly a different approach is necessary."  
  
1993  
The Ark:  
  
Red Alert jumped up from his security station as Teletran One fed him an update. "Optimus Prime! The space bridge has just been activated!"  
  
"Where?"  
  
"Grid 23. I want Wheeljack to take a look at these readings, this doesn't feel like the usual Space Bridge activity."  
  
Optimus Prime looked down to check the readings for himself. "Indeed... especially when Megatron and the rest of the Decepticons are in another grid."  
  
"But, Optimus, what should we do?"  
  
"Nothing we can do now, Red Alert. By the time we sent someone to check it out, whoever used the Bridge would be long gone. But keep an eye out, if we pick up these type of Space Bridge readings again, I want to be ready to do something about it."  
  
Japan:  
  
Rewind had found a record of a fight between an Earth creature and a machine that could have been Trypticon... Pyro was sent to seek confirmation.  
  
The fight was already well under way by the time Pyro arrived on the scene. It took an obvious effort not to leap into combat, but neither combatant was a Decepticon, and so he had to avoid any involvement. Still, he was familiar with the Autobot chronicles of what had happened during the Great War, and found it hard to believe that neither creature here was encountered by past Autobots. The main urge to join in the fight came from the fact that the fight was so lopsided.  
  
A mechanical robot, roughly the same size and shape as Trypticon, only slimmer with much larger arms, was delivering blast after blast to a similar looking organic creature.   
Not that the large dark gray organic creature was totally helpless. It had delivered several radioactive blue-white flame attacks on the metal giant.  
  
Finally the organic creature fell, but the mecha continued to assault it with wave after wave of missiles.  
  
Pyro's detailed analysis of the mecha showed that it contained human pilots. If the humans of this region could construct such things, it was no wonder that the Decepticons tended to avoid it.  
  
The mecha fired a series of taser lines into the organic creature, and Pyro felt he had to turn away. That was no way for any creature to die. Instead he would try to put it out of   
his mind and radio in.  
  
"Ultra Magnus, looks like Rewind was wrong again. Close this time, but that is no Decepticon, only a human piloted robot."  
  
"All right then. All Autobots rendezvous at the Space Bridge for--"   
  
A tremendous roar blocked out the rest of the message. Pyro turned to the fallen organic creature. The fins on the back of the creature were again glowing as they did before the creature let off its blue fire attack, but no attack came. Instead energy seemed to be flowing all through the creature. Healing it? Increasing its power?   
  
The mecha was on fire, and Pyro wasn't sure exactly how it happened. He could only watch as it continued to short out and belch smoke from its joints. Then it occurred to him, the mecha had been the victim of a tremendous power surge that flowed backwards over its own taser lines.  
  
Finally his internal memory search clicked and offered Pyro the name of the creature. Godzilla.   
  
Godzilla stood and began its advance on the helpless mecha.  
  
Pyro had seen enough, the Decepticons were not present. This was one battle he did not wish to witness the end of.  
  
  
  
1995:  
  
The image from Ratbat was fuzzy. The cassette's abilities were limited without Soundwave it seemed, but to bring Soundwave along would have been too great a risk. Soundwave was among the greatest Decepticons, and one of the most loyal. Loyal to   
Megatron and that was a chance Galvatron had not wanted to take.  
  
He had come this far in the operation, but it was still not too late to abort, and he would if he was not suitably impressed with the creature. Then the possibilities would be endless. Harness it for its energy? Or simply use it as an ultimate weapon against the Autobots? No, such petty schemes were not worthy of the name Galvatron. Galvatron would do both. He knew that a similar thought had also crossed Megatron's mind as   
well, yet he had dismissed it out of hand. Why? What did foolish reason did Megatron have for not pursuing this creature. Galvatron should have known, he felt, but memories of his past life did not come easily, especially not after the madness he constantly fought against developed.  
  
Although the image was fuzzy, it was the most beautiful sight Galvatron had ever seen. The city lay in ruins. Fires everywhere and buildings crushed and knocked over, and most beautiful of all, crystalline energy towers had been grown throughout the city. An opportunity too good to pass up.  
  
"Road Pig, Dirtbag and Roadblock, take some energon cubes and drain as much energy as you can from those crystalline structures." It was easy to see that the three volunteers   
did not want to get anywhere near the combat area, but they did as they were told.  
  
The battle was between three titans. A human machine called MOGUERA, who would later provide the inspiration for the Duo Cons, Godzilla and a creature that seemed to be a combination of Godzilla and crystal.  
  
Galvatron had to admit, the humans made a real effort, and actually managed to cause a great deal of damage. both to their own city, and to the crystalline monster. It was still just a matter of time before they fell.   
  
Soon the human creation was burning rubble and the other two creatures were engaged in an all out struggle for life.   
  
Much as Galvatron had expected. The humans were doomed by their own feeble mindedness.  
  
Then came a complete surprise, as the human machine roared to life again firing all thrusters. The human craft flew past Godzilla and collided with the half crystalline creature.  
  
A kamikaze run. the humans weren't as through as he had thought. It was almost admirable.  
  
The fight had come down to a one on one match between Godzilla and the other creature as they traded shots with their breath weapons. No. after a few seconds it was only one sided.   
  
Godzilla attacked with shot after shot of its blue fire. but the creature still was not satisfied. Energy rippled through Godzilla's frame, and he attacked again with an even more powerful blast. Ratbat recorded a sudden burst of red fire emit from Godzilla that totally obliterated the other monster and the remains of the human creation as well. Ratbat himself seemed to overload and the screen went black.  
  
Yes, he had to have the creature, just a few more pieces to get into place and the fun would be ready to begin. "Space Case and Skyjack: go and track the creature. When I am ready I will need to know exactly where it is. Afterburner, go out and retrieve Ratbat. and see what is taking Road Pig and the others so long."  
  
2010:  
  
Rewind ignored the chuckles of other transformers who thought he looked rather funny running full speed down the hallways of the Cybertronian Capital. He tried to take a turn too quickly and skidded into a wall instead. He jumped up again, and rushed to Rodimus Prime's office.  
  
"Prime, I got it, I got it for sure this time!" The little robot seemed to pant for breath.  
  
"Well? What did you find this time?"  
  
"I found an obscure report from Daiba Astronomy Labs in Japan! They describe a strange spatial phenomena that matches an exit point for a Trans-Warp ship! They are in 1995!"  
  
"Well done, Rewind. Lets get the team assembled."  
  
  
1995:  
  
The space bridge came to life. Lights on top of it flashed in a circle, the pattern becoming more and more rapid, until the space above it ripped open, depositing a single huge transformer in the center of the reception ring.  
  
As soon as the ring opened, Metroplex stepped out, taking more care in his movements than usual, since he had an entire team of Autobots within him.  
  
After the single step it took for him to clear the ring, he transformed, falling into his wheeled battle station mode. Assuming his top speed, Metroplex put as much distance between himself and the space bridge as he could. Somewhere out there, Trypticon and the rest of the 2010 Decepticons were waiting for him... he intended to find them.  
  
Metroplex was long out of sight by the time the dust settled, and the driverless green jeep approached the space bridge.  
  
The jeep parked, and then transformed into Hound. "This is Hound, calling Red Alert... Yeah, you were right, it looks like the Space Bridge was just used. I don't see any sign of Decepticons now, but whatever it was that came out the bridge was huge, if these tire tracks are any indication.... Right. Ill track them, and radio you their location. Hound out."  
  
****  
  
Rodimus, Roadbuster, Whirl and the rest of the Autobots sat patiently, and with a slight amount of boredom as Rewind briefed them on every unimportant detail imaginable about Japan, their destination. Everything from the average height of the Japanese people, to how many episodes were in the Dagwon anime. The audience had to continuously ask him questions to keep him limited to more pertinent information.  
  
"OK, Rewind." Rodimus was having trouble organizing his thoughts after the last barrage of useless information. "What is happening now in Japan?"  
  
"Well... The Japanese city of Fokuoka was just demolished... Currently most of Japan's efforts are in rebuilding it."  
  
"Demolished? How?"  
  
"It was a battleground for Godzilla and another creature who was killed."  
  
"Godzilla..." Rodimus seemed lost in thought for a few seconds. "Galvatron is crazy enough to think he could make a pet of such a monster... and extra trouble for us. Rewind, give us a brief rundown on the history of Godzilla."  
  
"Sure. His first appearance was in 1954, when he attacked and destroyed the city of Tokyo... after which he was killed by an Oxygen Destroyer in the Tokyo bay. That was believed to be the end of him until Godzilla returned, or a Godzilla returned and attacked Tokyo again in 1985. A short time later he appeared again and destroyed a monster called Biollante. Then in 1991, some people from the distant future helped the current day government in an attempt to alter time and eliminate Godzilla from the time stream.  
  
"The attempt failed, and it is impossible to tell what time stream changes may have been made, but reports indicate the time meddling resulted in another monster being created, which was destroyed by Godzilla after his power was boosted by absorbing radiation from a nuclear submarine.  
  
"Godzilla attacked Japan again in 1992 and battled two other creatures, prompting the government to create a giant robot to fight Godzilla... which was destroyed by Godzilla in 1993. Godzilla has just done battle with a creature dubbed Space Godzilla, who was killed. In a few months, Godzilla and his offspring will do battle with a creature that evolved from the Oxygen Destroyer used to kill the original Godzilla... immediately after the battle, Godzilla will die. The offspring will return to Japan in 2000--"  
  
"That's enough, Thank you."  
  
***  
  
"Cyclonus, for the success of this operation, I am going to need the assistance of the Insecticons."  
  
"But Mighty Galvatron... There are no more Insecticons, not since the Great War--" Cyclonus was sent reeling by Galvatron's punch.  
  
"FOOL! This is the past! There are still Insecticons on this planet in this timeframe." Galvatron paced impatiently.  
  
"Of-of course, Mighty Galvatron. Where should I look to find them?" This time, Cyclonus knew to duck the huge bolder Galvatron threw at him.  
  
"The few remaining Insecticons were thrown out into space in 2005... Bombshell was reformatted by Unicron into YOU, Cyclonus! And I'm not sure it was an improvement! Therefor, YOU tell ME where the Insecticons can be found in 1995! GO!!!"  
  
***  
  
Space distorted once again. It twisted, and repulsed, finally spitting out a small Transmetal Egg which fell swiftly to earth. The egg was small now, but it had its instructions. It would grow, and once it had grown powerful enough, it would destroy the Earth.  
  
A small moth observed the egg's fall from space to the earth. It signaled to its larger half... but Mothra's task was not yet done... Earth's only hope of survival lay in Godzilla. The small glowing moth was saddened by the irony. The Earth not only had to pay for the sins of Humanity, but for the sins of the Transformers as well.  
  
***  
  
Predaking stalked his prey. He had never had the honor of facing such a prey before. Always the hunted had been much smaller than he, but for the first time the prey was thirty feet taller than the combined form of the Predicons.  
  
The monster moved slowly across Birth Island, completely unaware that he was being hunted. But it was bored. There was nothing to play with, and even his small human pets had left the island.  
  
Predaking raised his rifle to attack...  
  
And was shot from behind by Galvatron.  
  
"No, Predaking. That one is not our target, that one is the baby... Godzilla is three times larger than that one. Once we have Godzilla you can do what you wish with this one, but if you attack it now, it will call Godzilla, and I don't want that to happen until after Bombshell is with us.  
  
***  
  
Optimus looked at the hologram in amazement. "Its huge."  
  
"Yes," Replied Preceptor, "and it seems to have Autobot markings."  
  
The hologram was a projection from Hound of a giant white and black robot, huge even by Transformer standards, wadding into the ocean.  
  
"Prowl"  
  
"Yes, Prime?"  
  
"Summon Skyfire. We may need to get to the bottom of this."  
  
***  
  
Cyclonus stood in solitude on top of the mountain. He had to think, to remember. It was another lifetime... literally. Unicron had consumed his soul, devoured it, and when he had finished Cyclonus had been granted life.  
  
By the very nature of his rebirth, those past memories were hard to recall. That his old self was a person beneath his current self's notice didn't make matters even easier.  
  
Dim vague memories slowly came to him. The eternal hunger that would never go away. Living off the pittance Energon Cubes they could con out of Megatron... Barely eking out enough energon to survive out by processing acres of devoured wheat. He remembered the camaraderie, of being part of a team that would never turn him away, would support, and always be there for him. Like Galvatron and Scourge now... no, maybe not. Maybe the bond he once had with Kickback and Shrapnel was something he should have appreciated more. Perhaps he would have, if not for the gnawing hunger that was always there... It was easy to forget the hard times while he was with Galvatron... at least now he wasn't hungry.  
  
But he had a mission to complete, and for that he must go home and bring Bombshell before Galvatron.  
  
He transformed... he knew the way like it was yesterday. How could he have forgotten? He was even looking forward to it.  
  
There it was... home. A bit smaller than he had remembered it.  
  
Transforming, he landed and entered the Hive, completely ignoring the tan Jeep parked just outside.  
  
Inside the hive, Bombshell sensed something. He felt expanded, almost as if he were in two places at the same time. No, that wasn't quite it... but there was definitely an intruder.  
  
Bombshell exchanged looks with Kickback and Shrapnel as they became aware of the intruder.  
  
As it came closer, they raised their weapons, and waited. Just two more steps, it would be close enough, and it would be killed. Proper punishment for anything that invaded the hive.  
  
It took another step, and then stopped. The glow of an Energon Cube appeared instead, illuminating a Decepticon none of them had ever seen before.  
  
"I, Cyclonus, bring you this gift from Galvatron." He tossed the cube at their feet.  
  
The Insecticons fell upon the cube, ingesting it greedily. "So," they asked between bites. "What's he to us?"  
  
"Now, you serve Megatron... in 2010 you will come to serve Galvatron. But in exchange for the fifty more Energon Cubes that I will get for you, I need for you to complete a task for Galvatron now."  
  
"Energon," they echoed the word.  
  
Bombshell stepped forward. "I sense a special kinship with you... For that, and the Energon, we will complete a task for your master, Galvatron. But know this, we do not serve Megatron unless it suits us to do so."  
  
As soon as Cyclonus and the Insecticons left, the tan Jeep drove off to make its report.  
  
***  
  
Still not quite back in Megatron's good graces, Swindle didn't attempt to charge for the information he provided about the strange Decepticon jet that left with the Insecticons.   
  
To Megatron, it was simply another piece of the puzzle. First their scanners detected a strange warp effect in space. Second, were clear indications that the Space Bridge had been activated, but Shockwave reported that nothing left or arrived at Cybertron. Now, Third, a strange futuristic Decepticon jet enlists the aid of the insecticons... yet this new Decepticon had not made any attempt to contact him... and had apparently also been avoiding contact with the Autobots and Humans as well.  
  
They were all implications of something very large and nasty... He would need to investigate. Personally.  
  
***  
  
Hound and Beachcomber waited for Optimus Prime and Skyfire to arrive at the beach. The huge form they had been watching was out of sight by the time they arrived.  
  
"Hound, what's the story."  
  
The smaller robot shrugged. "For something the size of a city, its surprisingly fast... but if it maintains its current heading, it will come to land again on Birth Island."  
  
Prime nodded. Something bothered him, as if something was out of place. The feeling was amplified by the increased strength of the Matrix Energy that flowed through his circuits. Something had happened recently, to cause the Matrix of Leadership that he carried to increase dramatically in power... and the closer he got to this giant transformer, the stronger it became.  
  
***  
  
On a mountain side, a Transmetal egg, flashed, and grew.  
  
***  
  
Galvatron was not completely pleased with Hook's progress... he was not yet done with the device... and actually still had no idea how to construct the desired device... but while he would have liked to have had the device ready before they began, afterwards would be fine as well. Galvatron would simply be forced to rely on the bugs for a little longer.  
  
There was no more time... Godzilla was on his way. Skyjack had just radioed warning. Not that the radio message was needed. A simple look out to sea revealed the approaching head of the target.  
  
"Constructicons, merge into Devastator!"  
  
Hook and five other robots transformed into yellow construction vehicles, and transformed again into the huge 100 foot tall Devastator. The five animal forms of the Predicons merged next forming Predaking. Followed by the Stunticons merging into Menasaur. Last, five monsters merged into the combined form of Abominus.  
  
The four gestalt Transformers formed the first line of attack. Towering over them, Trypticon was the second. All the rest of the Decepticons simply scrambled to get out of the way, or transformed into their air modes and circled the battle site.  
  
As Godzilla approached, the gestalt Transformers felt a new form of uncertainty... almost fear. Godzilla measured 328 feet tall... while the tallest of them came up to Godzilla's knee. Only Trypticon was able to look Godzilla in the eye.  
  
Godzilla's roar echoed a challenge across the island. His pace did not slow or speed up as he approached. His footsteps echoed once he reached dry land, glaring at Trypticon, and the smaller Gestalts, challenging them. He roared again.  
  
Trypticon roared back, and while his mouth was open fired a barrage of missiles, which impacted, and threw Godzilla to the ground.  
  
Realizing their chance, Devastator, Menasaur, Predaking, and Abominus pounced on the prone form of Godzilla. Devastator and Menasaur each tackled an arm, while Predaking and Abominus tackled his legs. Together they thought they had a chance of keeping Godzilla pinned.  
  
They did not.  
  
Righting himself, Godzilla flung Devastator into the side of a Mountain. Menasaur was smart enough to avoid that fate by letting go when he realized he could not hold Godzilla. Instead he stood alone on the battlefield, and fell victim to Godzilla's atomic fire breath.  
  
The rear half of Menasaur exploded, while the front half-fused solid under the red fire.  
  
Predaking and Abominus clung to Godzilla's ankles for dear life. They did slow him, a little.  
  
The next fire attack was directed at Trypticon, who was staggered by it. Wipe-Out, who made up part of Trypticon's chest plate, exploded.  
  
The intelligent part of Trypticon would have then aimed and fired every available weapon at Godzilla, but animal instinct took over, and instead he rushed in and grappled with the monster hand to hand.  
  
Never before had Galvatron seen such a fight. Godzilla and Trypticon were pushing against each other, neither giving a single micron. He couldn't help wondering how long Trypticon would be able to hold out. But this was the chance he had been waiting for. "Bombshell, the Cerebro Shell, NOW!!!"  
  
Unnoticed, the small robotic insect flew up and landed just below Godzilla's head. Godzilla roared in pain, as Bombshell's laser cutters drilled a tiny into the hardened skin of his neck. A second later, a Cerebro Shell was planted within Godzilla's skull, and the tiny insect was flying back to Galvatron.  
  
Galvatron smiled at the carnage Godzilla was wrecking on his troops. Such power. He had to make that power his own. "Well, Bombshell, can you control it?"  
  
"Its just a simpleminded organic, of course I can control it." The insecticon concentrated. It was harder than he expected, but he could exert control over the giant Godzilla. "Yes, I am now in control of the monster."  
  
"Excellent! Trypticon, back off, Godzilla is ours now!"  
  
Trypticon was not sure it was safe to obey that command, but simpleminded as he was, the huge Transformer was obedient. Slowly, he let go with his claws and took a step back from Godzilla.  
  
Godzilla remained eerily motionless. It seemed as if he had simply been turned off, completely ignoring Trypticon, the circling Decepticon planes, and the two gestalts that still clung to his ankles.  
  
"All right, everyone, back. Back away from it."  
  
The Decepticons did as they were told. Godzilla remained motionless, and all the Decepticons could do was stare in wonder.  
  
Unnoticed, Bombshell was straining. It was increasingly difficult to maintain control over the creature.  
  
***  
  
Rodimus reviewed the troops waiting for landfall. Pyro, Roadbuster, Whirl, Sandstorm, Firecracker, and others. They had plenty of firepower, especially with Pyro's trailer cannon, but he couldn't help wishing he had brought some of the Combiner groups with him. Either way he looked at it, the Decepticons had him way out gunned, especially if they hooked up with the present day Decepticons.  
  
He looked out the window, it was above the surface of the water now, which moved with each step Metroplex took. In the distance, he thought he saw a red and white plane streaking past.  
  
He also felt a new strength in the Matrix... He wondered if Optimus Prime felt the same thing.  
  
***  
  
Bombshell set Godzilla to walking around the island... and also had him play with the Junior Godzilla some. Keeping the monster active made it easier to maintain control over it.  
  
And every so often he would use it to energize a supply of Energon cubes with Godzilla's atomic fire.  
  
***  
  
"Optimus, I am receiving an SOS signal for you from the near side of Birth Island."  
  
"For me, Skyfire?"  
  
"Yes, Prime. Should I follow its coordinates?"  
  
"Yes, but be careful. It's most likely a trap."  
  
Skyfire sped along the ocean surface, staying low to avoid Decepticon detection.  
  
Once they reached the coordinates given in the SOS, Skyfire landed, and Optimus Prime and the rest of the Autobots exited, allowing Skyfire to transform. They all waited, with their guns at ready, looking for the first sign to trouble.  
  
The figure walked out of the forest very slowly, with his arms raised high. "Its about time you got here, Prime," he called.  
  
"Megatron. What do you want?"  
  
"I came alone, Prime. I seek and alliance, between myself, and the Autobots. I don't yet know what is taking place on the other side of this island, but I doubt it will benefit either present day Autobot, or Decpticon."  
  
"Why not have your own Decepticons handle it then?"  
  
"If it proves necessary, then I will... but I fear that it would prove more harm than good to involve them now."  
  
***  
It wasn't done growing yet... it still didn't have the power necessary to destroy the planet, but even so, it was big. A huge transmetal monster, with a single glowing eye, metal mandibles, and metal hooks for hands, and a series of blades in his chest.  
  
It would be ready to move soon. It had already begun to calculate the possible methods available to destroy those who threatened the time flow.  
  
***  
  
Carefully, the two old enemies crept through the woods, to peer over the cliff face at the scene below.  
  
"Are you sure these aren't some of yours, Megatron."  
  
"They aren't mine, Optimus, at least not yet. It looks like those are the same Constructicons as the ones I left at my base... only difference is that mine are painted green, and those are yellow... but these Decepticons are from the future."  
  
"The Future? How can you be sure?"  
  
"Ha. You see that big one? His name is Trypticon, he is currently under construction in Saradia. He is more impressive than I had imagined." Megatron smiled with pride at his future creation.  
  
"Yes, Megatron... but where are you, and why is he giving the orders? Do you know him?"  
  
A shadow fell across his features as Megatron answered. "No, Optimus... but you can rest assured that I will keep an eye out for him from this day fourth."  
  
"Wait a minute, Megatron. Something is happening."  
  
***  
  
Very suddenly, Godzilla quit moving.  
  
That single act caught the attention of every Decepticon present, who stopped and stared up in horror and fascination... not sure what to expect next.  
  
Bombshell did not notice. Instead he concentrated. He felt control slipping, and he must not let that happen. His technology couldn't be defeated by a simple organic, he would prevail.  
  
Galvatron watched in the same fascination filled horror as the rest of the Decepticons. He watched as Godzilla very slowly turned, until he was facing Bombshell. Facing, he was practically on top of the tiny Insecticon.   
"Bombshell..." Galvatron could see the intense concentration, effort on Bombshell's face. The poor fool had no idea he had already lost the battle. "Bombshell, RUN!!"  
  
Bombshell's eyes snapped open, and he took to the sky... the ground where he had just been standing, was engulfed in atomic flames.  
  
***  
  
"It looks like we wont be needed after all," a smug Rodimus Prime watched with sense of satisfaction as he watched the Decepticon's plan backfire on them. He stood on the deck of Metroplex, now in battle station mode, rolling the last distance to Birth Island.   
  
Ultra Magnus was not quite as satisfied. "So, do we help it, or should we help the Decepticons?"  
  
"They got themselves into this, let them deal with it... But we should be ready... Offload the troops, and we will see what needs to be done. Last thing we need, is for that thing to be angry with us."  
  
"Did that thing just STEP on Devastator?"  
  
"Yep... Remember to tell the troops to stay hidden until I give the order."  
  
***  
  
"WHAT IS THAT!?" Megatron gasped in amazement at the white rolling battle station that the future Decepticons were too busy coping with Godzilla to notice. Its sheer size was impressive... and it was offloading Autobot troops, most of which he couldn't recognize. "Oh... I see. Apparently my Trypticon was not as big a surprise as I would have hoped for."  
  
Optimus casually glanced over at Megatron, then back at the carnage below. "Did you say something, Megatron?"  
  
Megatron smirked, "No, Optimus, nothing at all."  
  
Below, Trypticon had been knocked on his back, and was kicking, trying to right himself. Galvatron had managed to focus most of Godzilla's attention on himself, by transforming into laser cannon mode, and firing shot after shot into him.  
  
Godzilla was definitely hurt by the attack... although it didn't even begin to slow him down.  
  
Next to Galvatron, Colossus, with his missile launcher also made a futile gesture attempting to stop the creature. In the air, Windrazor led the Decepticon jets in strafing runs.  
  
Dodging Godzilla's foot, Galvatron transformed while leaping into the air, and ran into the forest, once the creature lost interest in him, he would return to the attack. It was the only strategy he could think of... but he realized he needed a better one. There had to be something he could use.   
  
There, by the sea... how could he have missed it. The Metroplex battle station, just sitting there, watching. Too much of a coward to kill him himself, letting Godzilla do the hard work. At least it was something to work with... now he only needed one last piece.  
  
It was hiding in the trees, a tiny insect. It was completely surprised when Galvatron's hand closed around it.  
  
"Bombshell," Galvatron growled... "Do you have any control left over that creature?"  
  
"The Cerebro shell is still functioning, but its commands are being over ridden by something..."  
  
"Use whatever influence you have left with Godzilla to draw its attention to the sea. Make him see them as enemies as well!"  
  
Bombshell transformed back into robot mode, and peered back at Godzilla from around a tree. He had to concentrate, to override whatever it was that had wrested control away from him.  
  
Almost as if jerked, Godzilla's head snapped around to where Metroplex was waiting. His eyes, narrowed.  
  
"Decepticons! Stop your attack!"  
  
Colossus looked over at Galvatron, trying to judge if this order was one of his leaders moments of genius or insanity. Either way, he was unwilling to risk his leaders wrath, as he stopped firing.  
  
The planes, and ground troops too pulled back.  
  
Godzilla began a slow advance on Metroplex.  
  
Ultra Magnus, rushed up to Rodimus. "Its going to attack!"  
  
Rodimus nodded. "It looks like we are in it now." Then into his radio, "Metroplex, don't let it near you... and I don't think you need to hold back."  
  
All of the battlestations weapons, aligned themselves with the approaching target. A panel on top rotated revealing yet another set of cannons. Another panel slid down, exposing his missile racks.  
  
Missiles streaked out striking Godzilla, not slowing him down. Ten separate, fully charged cannons fired all at once. The force of the blast threw Godzilla back across the clearing, into Trypticon, who had finally managed to right himself. Together they fell to the ground.  
  
The time it took Metroplex to transform was the time it took Godzilla to right himself. Trypticon was again having trouble getting to his feet.  
  
Godzilla's dorsal fins began to glow.  
  
Metroplex raised his arms in front of his face to attempt to shield himself from Godzilla's atomic fire... which worked for a few seconds. Metroplex screamed as the armor on his forearms began to melt.  
  
The fire passed, and Metroplex allowed himself to fall back into the sea. The water sizzled and steamed as it came into contact with the heated remains of Metroplex's forearm armor.  
  
Finally on his feet, Trypticon took great joy in watching Metroplex's pain, although he was all too aware of his own burn and combat damage.  
  
Godzilla stopped its attack... for the moment satisfied with leaving its opponent in pain, instead of in death. He lifted his head, to search the sky.  
  
Rodimus couldn't help being impressed by the creature... "Impressive, he seems to realize that we are not his enemy..."  
  
"Or maybe he detects an even larger threat."  
  
"Ultra Magnus, you always see the bright side, don't you?" Rodimus Prime tilted his head to one side, and listened. There was a sound detectable just above the normal range.  
  
***  
  
It let out a screeching roar as it completed its scan. There were many different ways it could complete its mission. It could use the island itself, or one of the two biological entities that were also on the island. Its long distance scan had revealed that the smaller of the two was capable of absorbing and generating almost limitless power. The larger, had the same power absorption and generation, but had a much smaller limit.  
  
It thought, and formulated plans.  
  
***  
  
"Optimus, I think our best chance of learning what they are after in this timeframe is the direct approach," announced Megatron. "Soon the creature will move... either to attack the future Transformers again, or away. Either way, now is our best chance to talk to the Decepticon leader without interruption... Are you coming?"  
  
Without waiting for a response, Megaton leapt over the ridge and into the trees making a stealthy approach around the clearing to the section of trees where Galvatron was waiting. Optimus felt he had no choice but to follow.  
  
For a moment, Galvatron thought he was looking into a mirror... until he remembered that was not his face anymore. The next thing he saw was the dirt, after Megatron delivered a solid punch to his jaw.  
  
"I don't know who you are, but if you haven't heard of ME, I am Megatron." Megatron stood, striking as impressive pose as he could before the fallen future Decepticon Commander. That the legendary Optimus Prime was standing just behind Megatron was no less impressive. "I know why the Autobots are here... no doubt to stop you... So tell me... Why are YOU here?"  
  
Galvatron couldn't help but notice that Optimus had positioned him self so that he had an equally good shot at both Megatron and himself. He's no fool. If what I have to say should win Megatron over to my side, Optimus is prepared to stop us both here and now. Even if Megatron doesn't side against me, Prime will because he knows that my goals cant be good for the future Autobots. If it was anyone else who had dared to strike him, Galvatron would have incinerated him immediately... but the risks in harming Megatron...  
  
"I have no quarrel with either the present day Decepticons or Autobots. What I came for was that creature. I thought that with Bombshells help, we could control it and use it to create enough Energon Cubes to save the lives of my depleted troops back on Char."  
  
"WHAT!! What could have happened for my Decepticons to have fallen so low!"  
  
"A lot has happened since you were in command, Megatron..." It came out almost as a threat, Galvatron hadn't intended that.  
  
"Since your attempts to control the creature have failed, why don't you return to your own time?" asked Optimus.  
  
"Soon, very soon. Your apparent neutrality in this matter is appreciated, Optimus."  
  
Prowl's voice crackled over Primes radio, "We have a situation you should see."  
  
***  
  
The sight Prime and Megatron saw when they reached Prowl and Skyfire's position was horrifying. The creature, which looked like it had to of come form a different world, was using its eye beam to drill a hole deep into the ground at the base of the mountain.  
  
Prowl rushed up to report. "We have no records of this creature ever appearing before, we have no idea what it is, although Skyfire has taken to calling it Gigan."  
  
"What is it doing?"  
  
"I don't know... but Beachcombers report on this island says it has a uranium core. If that thing hits it, it would blow this entire island off the map!"  
  
Prime's eyes narrowed. "Its displaying an uncanny intelligence."  
  
Instantly, Gigan cut its beam, and did a sharp turn away from the mountain. It screech again until it found its next target, Little Godzilla.  
  
On Gigan's back, three fins extended, and leaned to the sides, acting as wings allowing the monster to glide through the air after it leaped into the air.  
  
The buzz saw-like spines on its chest began to move, as the creature dived on the smaller Godzilla creature.  
  
Eyes glowing red, Little Godzilla fell to the ground, screaming in pain.  
  
***  
  
Again, in complete defiance to Bombshell's will, Godzilla moved.  
  
It was obvious to every one there, that he moved now with a definite purpose, that was different from the violent actions he had made before. He seemed to be hurrying.  
  
Trypticon and Metroplex stared after him, then looked at each other, and together they got up and followed. The rest of the Decepticons and Autobots, realizing that they were completely outclassed, also looked at each other, then sat down and waited.  
  
Only Rodimus, Galvatron and Bombshell followed.  
  
***  
  
Its plan was simple: The little one must be killed to prevent its absorbing too much of the energy. The island would be detonated, destroying all who had disturbed the Time flow. The rest of the energy would be absorbed by the larger creature, and would instantly overload it... the end result would seal Nexus Earth permanently.  
  
It again raised one of its bloody hook like arms, and plunged it back into Little Godzilla. The creature was incapable of being surprised that the little one was not yet dead.  
  
Godzilla's roar was filled with such a savage fury that Gigan cancelled his attack on the little one, and turned to face the new threat.  
  
Probability factors were measured, and a new decision reached. It turned its head again to look towards the hole it had dug to the base of the island. Its eye glowed, ready to fire the final blast that would destroy the island.  
  
Optimus Prime and Megatron's eyes widened in horror, each knowing that they had reached the end of their days.  
  
Gigan's shot went wide as Godzilla's atomic flame sent him reeling.  
  
Gigan screeched, and in one motion brought himself to his feet, and launched himself at Godzilla.  
  
Blood spouted from Godzilla, as Gigan's buzz saw, and hooked arms dug into his skin. Godzilla reared back to again belch his flame, but his breath was cut short as Gigan pecked into his neck.  
  
Optimus Prime, called to Megatron as he sprinted towards the approaching forms of Metroplex and Trypticon. "We have to stop Gigan now, Megatron... it wants to destroy us all, and our future friends are our only way of doing it."  
  
Megatron didn't hesitate to follow.  
  
Metroplex and Trypticon stopped in their tracks, each more than aware of the extensive damage they had taken in their battles with Godzilla. They felt a new kind of fear while watching the being that had nearly killed them, at the receiving end of a beating that would surely kill him before long.  
  
"Metroplex, Trypticon!!!"  
  
The two giant transformers looked down at the small figure of Optimus Prime at their feet.  
  
"For the sake of us all, you must save Godzilla and stop that creature!"  
  
Trypticon seemed less than impressed, "Why should I obey puny Autobot?"  
  
Another voice answered. "If you don't do as he says, you will suffer the wrath of Megatron!"  
  
"Bah, Megatron. Megatron is--"  
  
Trypticon was interrupted as Galvatron cut him off. It didn't suit anyone's purposes to give Megatron any hints as to what the future held. "Stop, Trypticon. Just do as he says, and save Godzilla... Destroy the other creature."  
  
Trypticon readied the missiles stored within his mouth, Metroplex leveled his guns. Together they fired, their shots striking the armored Gigan, knocking him from his perch on Godzilla.  
  
***  
  
Silently, and unobserved, Roadbuster snuck unobserved behind Decepticon lines. He was looking for something... specifically their ship. He had a general idea where it was, since Whirl had noted its location while flying to distract Godzilla.  
  
Finally he found it. He didn't try to sneak onboard, instead he went around back and pried open an access panel.   
  
The bomb he inserted was not very large, but was very specifically designed... The trigger would interface directly with the ship's chronometer, set to go off if the ship went any further back in time, or it would go off 4 hours after returning to 2010. When the bomb went off, the engines would be slag. Literally. He hid the bomb as best he could, but the Decepticons would not find it... he had Counterpunch's word on that.  
  
****  
  
The battle was even. Gigan was easily able to hold his own against the combined forces of Godzilla, Trypticon and Metroplex. The latter two were mainly concerned with keeping Gigan away from the hole he had dug, lest he finished the job and detonated the island.  
  
Galvatron fired away in cannon mode, while Bombshell held Megatron in his pistol mode, each trying to find a weak spot in Gigan's metal armor. Optimus Prime too joined in, firing shot after shot from his rifle.  
  
Hesitantly, Rodimus Prime approached his predecessor. "Optimus... Prime... Do you think that perhaps the power of the Matrix--"  
  
"No," Optimus' voice was firm. "The matrix is our final salvation, and should not be squandered or used as a crutch. Besides, we have yet to exhaust all of our options." Optimus fixed the Rodimus with a stare that burned with passion. "We will emerge victorious today... and without using the matrix."  
  
Optimus Prime transformed into his truck mode, maneuvered his trailer into position. Then unhooking from it, transformed back into robot mode, allowing the Trailer to open, revealing its missile launcher, which joined in with the others in firing on Gigan.  
  
Rodimus Prime transformed into his truck mode, and then disengaged from his trailer, before transforming back into robot mode, allowing his trailer to open up into its gun implacemt mode. Stepping behind the gun controls, he fired shot after shot into Gigan with a fire power that was every bit a match for Galvatron's own firepower.  
  
Gigan changed tactics, instead of trying to go on the offensive, it allowed Trypticon and Godzilla to close in... once they were close enough, it twisted its self sharply, one hand hooking into Godzilla, the other ripping through Trypticon. In the same move, its eye beam swept across the smaller combatants.  
  
Sparks flying, Trypticon fell to the ground.  
  
His armor singed, Galvatron stood back up, "Bombshell, try and take control again, if we cant fight this thing strategically, we are all doomed."  
  
On the ground where Bombshell dropped him, Megatron transformed. "Yes, Bombshell... We must be able to coordinate our attacks with Godzilla if we are to defeat that thing. But there is something else that I can do as well."  
  
Bombshell looked from Galvatron to Megatron, who now stood as still as a statue, and then refocused himself on the Cerebro shell within Godzilla's head.  
  
Metroplex stepped to block Gigan's line of site to the mountain, and fired his guns again. And again.  
  
Gigan fired his eye beam, not at the mountain, or Godzilla, but directly at the weakened forearm armor of Metroplex.  
  
The huge gun, and the hand that had been holding it, fell to the ground as Metroplex's forearm exploded. The city sized robot screamed, holding the stub of his arm with his one good hand. To his credit, he still would not give Gigan a clear shot at the mountain.  
  
"Megatron," Optimus turned, "We just lost our two biggest..."  
  
Megatron was suspended in the air, crackling with power. Optimus knew what he was doing, he had heard that Megatron had the ability to tap into Black Holes to power his fusion cannon, but he had never before seen it. Optimus was suddenly very glad that Gigan, and not himself was to be Megatron's target. But even though, he was sure that Megatron was ready to fire, the other transformer simply waited, continuing to channel the energy.  
  
Bobmshell continued to focus, but every command he tried to give, was somehow overridden as if there was some one else controlling the mind as well... but that couldn't be right. Then the answer occurred to him. Godzilla was basically a dinosaur, and as such had a second brain... probably located near his hips. Instantly, he transformed. He had to get to Godzilla and implant a second Cerebro Shell for the second brain if he ever wanted to assume complete control over Godzilla.  
  
Godzilla roared in rage and pain, unable to extract himself from Gigan's hook, which was slowly pulling him closer to Gigan's chest buzz saw.  
  
Gigan swung its other arm, that hook too impacted with Godzilla, sticking with a spray of blood.  
  
The spines on Godzilla's back flashed with radioactive lightning. The beginnings of his radioactive fire glowed deep with Godzilla's throat, but did not flare out. Instead Gigan was thrown back, his hook arms having exploded where they were attached to Godzilla.  
  
Bombshell too felt the effects. He crackled with electric fire, every circuit in his body felt the Cerebro Shell within Godzilla fuse and burn to less than a cinder.  
  
Megatron unleashed the full force of his power with a blast stronger than anything Optimus Prime had ever seen, hitting Gigan squarely in the chest. For the first time the entire battle, Gigan seemed to experience any form of pain.  
  
Drained and exhausted, Megatron nearly collapsed from the effort.  
  
No wonder he doesn't use that attack very often, thought Optimus.  
  
Godzilla, on the other hand, began to march on Gigan as if all of his previous wounds had just been instantly healed. He roared out a challenge to the other monster just incase there was any doubt, and then he bathed Gigan in fire. And again.  
  
Each renewed assault Godzilla made on Gigan seemed to be more powerful than the one before... The angrier Godzilla got, the more powerful he became.  
  
Rodimus, Optimus, and Galvatron again joined in the attack on Gigan, trying to keep him too off-balance to form a new attack plan, but their combined assault paled before Godzilla's.  
  
The assault was unrelenting, and while Godzilla continued to gain strength, the wounded Gigan was definitely failing.  
  
Gigan fell.  
  
No one quit firing on it.  
  
With a blinding flash, Gigan's body exploded, leaving nothing behind but ash.  
  
Galvatron looked up at the only clear victor of the battle, and Godzilla looked back down at him. For the first time he could recall, Galvatron felt fear.  
  
Megatron angrily faced Galvatron, "Your mission here has failed! I don't know how, but I'm sure that Gigan's presence had something to do with your tampering with time. Collect your troops, and return to your own time... while Im still in a good enough mood to let you... and you," He turned sharply on Rodimus, "are to do the same. You came here using my Space Bridge... I will allow you to use it one last time. Don't think of ever using them again."  
  
Optimus Prime and his small team kept their distance as the future Autobots gathered their wounded and made their way to the nearest Space Bridge. Rodimus seemed to have wanted to tell him something, but Optimus knew that it was best that what secrets the future held stay hidden until time chose to reveal them. As he watched the strange Autobots leave, the ones he felt he knew, and the ones he knew he didn't, he couldn't help but to wonder... what would he have looked like if he had been a fire truck instead of an eighteen wheeler?  
  
***  
  
Galvatron made a good show of packing up everything and leaving, even Megatron had been fooled. He circled their ship back around to the island, now devoid of Transformer life. He had one last thing he wanted to do before he left.  
  
There, not far from the battle site, Godzilla was tending to the wounds of the little Godzilla, bathing them in a radioactive mist that accelerated their healing.  
  
"They are beyond my control, I know that now... but I will see to it here and now that no one will be able to use them against me in my own time!"  
  
Quickly, he transformed into his cannon mode, and carefully aimed at the hole Gigan had dug.  
  
He fired.  
  
The memory of seeing Godzilla try to raise out of the atomic blast before falling back into the red burning waves would always be a pleasant one to Galvatron.  
  
  



End file.
